Circle Daybreak go camping
by iluvstark
Summary: Delos-I should go discuss this with James. Just at that very moment James walked in so I walked over to his bed were he was sitting. "Delos why are you smiling at me like that?" James asked. "What ever could you mean cousin?" I said, just a James was about to answer I went and fluffed his pillow for him. "Delos what ARE YOU DOING ARE YOU TRYING TO SUFFOCATE ME? Maggie help meeee!"
1. Chapter 1

_Circle Daybreak go's to camp _

**Disclaimer- sadly I do not own the night world series *sighs* this wonderful creation belongs to L.J. Smith :(**

_**Thierry's pov-**_

I started walking around the house looking for somebody and nobody, that's when I realized that everyone in this house relied on electronics way to much. James was on his laptop downloading-_illegally! Essh_**-(**_**an- love Thierry but that just sounds like something he would say)**_ music, and Poppy was on there bed listening to her i-pod. I moved on not wanting to interrupt Poppy with her music, not wanting to go down _that_ path again im pretty not stupid.

**Flash back….**

_Nobody pov –_

"Hey Poppy Mare just wanted me to come get you because dinners ready." Thierry said studying her. With the speed of a vampire she whipped an, at least 600 paged hard cover book at his head. Without saying anymore he walked out of her room not wanting to see what would be whipped at his head next if he stuck around.

**End o f Flash back….**

The next room was Rashel and Quinn's room, I didn't even bother going in there because I knew what they were doing because of my vampire hearing **(Duhh) **I then walked over to the game room where Jez, Morgead, Ash and David were playing the Wii, Mario cart. Down stairs in the living room were Eric, Gillian, Keller, and Mare watching _the discovery channel? - Well at least that's educational, Wonder why Keller's watching- _My question was soon answered when a the music changed from nice and calming to a very loud danna danna da nanananananana and it showed a gazelle being chased by a mountain lion. With Keller screaming KILL HIM KILL HIM SEPARATE THE WEAK LINK FROM THE PACK …. DON'T LOOK SO SMUG YOU GOT A WAY THIS TIME ….then whispered something under her breath that sounded like lucky bastard.

I kept on walking and stopped by the kitchen where Maggie was trying to teach Delos what a coffee maker was, but didn't get that far because he threw it on the floor and yelled "DIE DIE DIE" Maggie just looked up at the ceiling like she was praying. I continued my walk and found Galen sitting by a tree reading. I sighed and sat down next to him and said "What are ya reading?" "Ohh im not im trying to figure out _how_ to read on my new –" Galen was cut short by something going **BOOOOOMMMM **followed by a thick blue dust fogging up Thea's window. So I got up and went into the mansion checking out how bad the damage was when I saw Hannah trying to get Timmy down from a net Hmmmmm I made a mental note to check that out with Ash and Quinn later.

**The next day….**

"Okay I decided that since you are all wrapped up in the technology /electronics that we are going to camp." I heard some groans saw some smiles but the most voiced comment came from Ash. "Ahhh Thierry doesn't be a spoil sport just because you can't text." He said smirking earning him a slap from Mare. "Well excuse me for not having freakishly small hands like you." I said. Ash looked shocked for a moment but then got angry. "I thought we agreed that that never happened." He said threw clinched teeth. I just smiled and continued on "This means no electronics for 2 weeks, and you have to come up with a cover story. Were leaving tomorrow so go pack, and also no weapons."

_**The next day on the plane….**_

_Third person pov-_

Ash….. "Are we there yet Thierry?" "No Ash" Thierry said for the millionth time.

Srry guys im tired of writing so ill post a next chapter tm. But if you do read this story please post a comment or I won't write the next chappie!

-a


	2. Chapter 2

**Chappie 2 :) I promised if ya reviewed Id keep going so here is the second chapter!**

_Disclaimer – L.J. Smith owns this masterpiece *sigh*_

**Chapter 2-**

**On the plane**-

_**Previously-**__ (a/n I wanted to continue on the plane, just if any of you are confused)_

_Ash….. "Are we there yet Thierry?" "No Ash" Thierry said for the millionth time._

**Ash pov- **

I was so bored! Even though we were on Thierry's private jet there was nothing to, I would talk to Mare but she looked asleep with her i-pod headphones in. Oh well I sighed looks like I will just have to entertain myself. I looked around the plane Hmmmmm who to annoy who to annoy I thought tapping my chin. Maggie and Delos were across from us it looked like Maggie was trying to calm him down because the pilot gave us a forty-five minute talk about what happens if some one opens the door or if the engine fails and we go into ocean.

Just to make matters worse Jez and Morgead were talking about how they heard how a plane caught on fire and crashed in very loud voices. Damn! Ash thought, he was really looking forward to drawing a Hitler mustache on Delos. He kept looking around…. Thea and Erik were talking about animals- _typical I snorted_- Thierry and Hannah were looking at the camp brochures.

David was watching Gillian sleep – _stalker much? - _I kept looking around….. BINGO I spotted Galen by himself sleeping; why he was alone you might ask well I personally like to think Keller realized just how boring he is and moved. **(I personally love Galen but he is just so easy to pick on) **Being the ninjaI am I silently crept over to were he was sleeping at and very skillfully pulled my black sharpie out and started on my masterpiece.

**2 hours later when they were about to get off the plane-**

_Nobody's pov_-

Everything was perfectly fine , well that was until they were just about to get of the plane and Keller went back over to where Galen was sleeping and woke him up , but then stopped abruptly when she saw Galen's face. Keller couldn't help it she started to laugh at her soul mates face, she wasn't the only one every one else was laughing to even Thierry was trying to bit back a laugh.

Galen looked around confused at what they were laughing at, but that's when they noticed they were laughing at him! Keller got a mirror and showed him his face Galen instantly started to turn red and looked immediately at Ash. "Ash I am going to kill you-" but was cut of by Ash's hurt face and him saying 'Galen I am personally offended, how dare you accuse me of such a preposterous crime." He said with mock hurt. "Ash two things 1.) Do you even know what the word preposterous means? And 2.) How come you have a sharpie sticking out of your pocket?" Keller asked eyeing Ash.

Ash immediately froze but then yelled "Quinn how dare you put this sharpie in my pocket, say your sorry right now boy!" But as Ash was saying this he tossed the marker at Quinn and started to run, thankfully the plane was stopped and he was able to run out the door safely.

"Redfern!" Thierry yelled chasing after Ash with Galen on his heels.

"Quinn aren't you going to go help them?" Thea asked. Quinn just shrugged "I figure Thierry by himself can more damage, plus im to comfy." He said wrapping his arms around Rashel.

**Review please and ill post the next chappie and it's gonna be better, with a lot more humor! But you have to Review**!

-a


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 circle daybreak go camping

**So here's the 3 chappie if you REVIEW then ill post more chapters! So review!**

_Disclaimer- I do not own night world*curls up in a ball for days*_

_Thierry's pov-_

We finally caught Ash at the airport gate wearing _fake dreadlocks and a pair of sun glasses?-_well that's Ash for you- "Ash come on we have to go to the camp _now." _Thierry said between clenched teethand grabbed his arm. "Get your hands of me. I may be from Jamaica but im JA no fo!" He said.

"Thierry what are you doing to that person! What has ever done to you?" The real Ash said coming from in front of me with a go-t and some type of French bread, I rolled my eyes internally. "Im sorry sir, I thought you were my _friend_ over there." I said forcing the word friend from my teeth, should have known Ash wouldn't do the Jamaica thing again he did that last trip. Thierry shuddered at the very thought.

Thierry pulled Ash away and brought him to the bus were everyone was impatiently waiting for him. Ash took his seat next to mare, she rolled her eyes and said "Really Ash really?" I nodded my head and said "Trying to class up this place."

_At the camp-_

_(_**A/n I know what you are thinking FINALLY!)**

_No ones pov-_

The day breakers sat in a circle around a camp fire when their instructors came out. "Hi I am Luke and that's Jewels."_ Luke_ said. "Okay let's go around the campfire say your name and who you're here with." Luke smiled.

Luke pointed to Jez and Morgead to start. Jez stood up and said "Im Jez and this is my _distant _cousin Morgead." Jez put special emphasis on the distant part, causing everyone to laugh because they know that they were certainly not _cousins._

Next was Poppy and James, "Hi I am Poppy and im here with my boyfriend James, and well all of you." Poppy said not being able to pick certain people out of the group. Ash and mare were next , so Ash stood up and said "Okay you people are boring me so lets try this over and pretend were in _AA _." So Ash tried again "Hi everyone im Ash and this is my girlfriend Mare, and im here with all of my freaky cousins."

Ash said and then lifted his arms for everyone to respond. "Hi Ash" The group replayed some rolling there eyes some giggling and well the Redfern cousins were looking at him like he was insane for calling them freaks when he is the biggest freak of them all. It was quiet until Jez said "That's absurd!" "Jez do you even know what the word absurd means?" Maggie asked Jez nodded and said "It means Ash is absurd Duhh were you not just listening? Get a hearing aid grandma."

REVIEW! Okay so im gonna stop here because its 2:00 in the morning. So I think im going to or read some Fanfic! KEEP REVIEWING OR ELSE I WILL GO ON STRIKE AND NOT WRITE ANY MORE CHAPTERS! REVIEW!

-a


	4. Chapter 4

Circle daybreak go camping chapter 4 :)

**I would like to thank all of you guys who reviewed my story! You guys are the best, keep reviewing and if your favorite characters are not getting enough attention let me know and ill put more parts in**

_Disclaimer I do not own night world, but I would like to own Ash Redfern *FAN GIRL SCREAM*_

_Delos's pov-_

Luke told us to go to our cabins, the cabins were ….. Cabin 1.) Jez, Morgead, Ash and Mare. Cabin 2.) Me, Maggie, James and Poppy. Cabin 3.) David, Gillian, Eric, and Thea. Cabin 4.) Quinn, Rashel, Galen and Keller. The finial cabin was for Thierry and Hannah they got it for themselves, which to quote Jez "that's absurd!"

I know Thierry paid for the trip and all but come on im a prince for crying out loud im a freaking wild power , the other circle daybreak members should bow down to me I AM ROYALITY! But I don't mean that in an egomaniac way Maggie said I had a big ego, which is clearly ABSURD I have the perfect amount of ego thank you very much. Just because other people can't appreciate my talents like I can doesn't mean I have a big ego does it?

Hmmmmm …. I should go discuss this with James. Just at that very moment James walked in so I walked over to his bed were he was sitting. "Delos why are you smiling at me like that?" James asked. "What ever could you mean cousin?" I said, just a James was about to answer I went and fluffed his pillow for him. "Delos what ARE YOU DOING ARE YOU TRYING TO SUFFOCATE ME? Maggie help meeee!" James screamed what an awful way to repay some one you could just say THANKYOU like a normal person but no James thought I was trying to murder him! The mind on that one.

Just then Maggie walked into the cabin. "Delos what are you doing to him I could hear James screaming from halfway across the camp , Mare thought someone was banging a bag of cats up against the wall!" she burst out. "A bag of cats?" I asked smirking. I could see Maggie's walls weakening, so just to help push her over the edge I gently touched my lips against her murmuring "Am I forgiven?" She giggled and nodded. Just as I was leaning in again James said "Oh get a room!" "I have a room your just currently in it."

_Across the camp-_

_Mare's pov-_

I was talking to Ash, and all of a sudden this wailing sound came out of nowhere. Actually I can't even say it was wailing it was more of a gagging sound-_was someone being tortured?-_"What are they doing to those pore cats?" I asked Ash, but when I turned around he was on the ground in the fetal position rocking back and forth saying "I'm a good boy, good boys do what their told to do ….. I am a good boy." Ash said still rocking back and forth.

Just then Quinn walked past "What is that horrid noise it sounds like someone took away Galen's crappy book again!" Quinn said as he walked past. Then there was a loud **BANG**, and was followed by Keller screaming "Who is trying to deafen me?"

Okay so I posted another chapter REVIEW :) PLEASE. If you don't Mare will come after you with a bag of cats! Plus its 2:49 am and im here with my friend she sat nice and quite while I wrote this because I gave her NIGHT WORLD TO READ! REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!

-a


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer- I don't own night world *sigh*

Okay so I haven't updated in a while because school started back up again, but it's the weekend and im sick so what else to do to make you feel better than write fan fiction?

_Previously…._

_Just then Quinn walked past "What is that horrid noise it sounds like someone took away Galen's crappy book again!" Quinn said as he walked past. Then there was a loud __**BANG**__, and was followed by Keller screaming" Who is trying to deafen me?"_

**The next day- morning time**

_Luke's pov_-

(A/n for people who have been trapped inside a cave for the past month Luke is one of the counselors at camp… he is also human Duhh)

So last night was … okay. They seem like a very _special _group of people. Today we are going to be focusing on partner exercises.

_No ones pov-_

All of the day breakers sat around the round oak table, some looked happier than others and well then there was David and Eric who were a completely different situation. David sat between Gillian and Eric at first it wasn't so bad but then David's head started bopping along, then started singing "You get the best of both worlds…" in a very annoying voice.

Which caused Ash to get very annoyed, so Ash started poking Quinn "Hey hey Quinn-" "Oh god please let it not be the annoying orange thing again!"

_After breakfast-_

**No ones pov –**

After breakfast, we were all told to meet in the field. I held Mare's hand swinging it slightly causing her to giggle which made me smile, so I wrapped my arms around her waist snuggling my head into her hear taking a deep breath of her scent.

It was a perfectly nice moment but it was erupted by everyone else coming through the doors and onto the grass.

"Okay so we heard some of you are having some problems with each other…. So we decided that you are going to go into pairs of two and you have to go with the person who you are least likely to talk to. Okay? Okay, you have 1 minute to get into pairs ….. GO!"

_Delos's pov-_

Uhh does this _Luke_ guy really expect me to pair up with one of these people? Ahhh hell to the Na hehe hell ta the no wow Maggie's right I need to stop watching so much TV! People were pairing up fast trying not to get stuck with the most annoying people Hmmmmm who to choose who to chose? Then it hit ill pair up with Rashel! Sure she's a vampire hunter but she's QUINS soul mate for crying out loud, I praise her for being able to put up with him!

I looked around to see who paired with whom (A/n hehe love that word)… Mare and Quinn, Ash and Poppy, Thea and Morgead, Jez and Eric, Maggie and James, Hannah and Galen, Keller and David, Thierry and Gillian.

**Okay sorry for this chappie being suckish but I had to set it up for the next one! So next chapter will be better promise! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6

_Okay so I know I haven't updated in decades, but I've been really busy with school. But it's new year's_ (**happy new year's!**) _and I feel nice + if you review I'll try and post a chapter every 2 days._

**Disclaimer – I do not own the Night World Series the incredible genius who created it is L.J Smith *sigh***

**Previously on circle daybreak go camping- **

_Delos's pov-_

_Uhh does this __Luke__ guy really expect me to pair up with one of these people? Ahhh hell to the Na hehe hell ta the no wow Maggie's right I need to stop watching so much TV! People were pairing up fast trying not to get stuck with the most annoying people Hmmmmm who to choose who to choose? Then it hit ill pair up with Rashel! Sure she's a vampire hunter but she's QUINS soul mate for crying out loud, I praise her for being able to put up with him!_

_I looked around to see who paired with whom (A/n hehe love that word)… Mare and Quinn, Ash and Poppy, Thea and Morgead, Jez and Eric, Maggie and James, Hannah and Galen, Keller and David, Thierry and Gillian._

**Thierry's pov- **After we were all paired up Luke told us to go down the hill and wait until he returned. Luckily I was in one of the better pairs unlike Mare, Ash, Thea and Jez. To be honest I was a little scared about Jez and Eric being partners, that was like pairing me up with Maya. Like giving Poppy sugar, like letting Ash and Morgead to be in the same room for too long.

Absolutely no good can come of it! Ahh I can still remember that time Ash and Morgead were together in the solitary confinement room and Ash started trying to escape by digging a hole in the ground with a spork. How he got the spork you might ask well, it all started when Morgead was watching scary movie 4 in the dark. Alone…. and Jez that it would be fun to sneak up behind with a spork and put it to his neck at a gorier part of the movie yelling "Die, die, die" Causing Morgead to scream like a little girl and curl up in the armadillo position **( A/n for those of you who have had the misfortune of not knowing what the armadillo is , it's when you curl into a ball knees tucked into your chest. With your hands above your face and you yell "Armadillo….. armadillo ….. Armadillo") **and started crying. Thus causing him to have an irrational fear of sporks. What an unnatural thing sporks, it's like Kesha. But I just can't date a dude with a vag, when we fell in love you made my heart drop…..

"**Thierry? Why are you singing Kesha to yourself? Actually scratch that why are you singing to yourself in the first place? " **Hannah's voice erupted in his head. " **Urmm … I was just… I was umm…."** Thierry's voice travelled off and he started mind whistling.

**Morgeads pov - I** cannot believe I got stuck with Thea, I mean yeah she's alright but I was hoping not scratch that. I was praying that I would get someone who fought a lite bit more dirty. I mean come on! At least give me Mare and her shin kicking.

"We had a deal!" I screamed looking up at the sky. "Let the others have bad partners and not me, why god…." "Wait do you guys hear whistling?" I had to stop in the middle of my rant; I could have sworn that I heard whistling. I looked up to see Ash looking up at the sky and pretending to hit imaginary voices, and then he looked back at me and started laughing.

I was about to go over and hit Ash but was interrupted by a shrill shrieking. "The voice… It's back!" Quinn screamed. I noticed that the voice was coming from above, so I looked up and saw Eric hanging upside down from a tree in some sort of bear trap. We all started laughing at the sight of a dis stressed Eric. Thierry pulled a knife out and started trying to cut Eric out. "Could we please just please leave him up there" Jez's voice rang out, while Galen said "He carries a knife around with him at camp? Remind me not to piss him off while were here" "Isn't it ironic that he gets trapped in a bear trap and that's what he's trying to stop people from doing." Delos said.

**Okay please REVIEW! I decided to stop there for now because im going to do a house of night story. The more reviews the quicker ill update. So if theirs any house of night fans please check out my story!**

**-a**


	7. Chapter 7

Okay I have decided that its summer and I wanted to start writing again , and I was looking back at my old stories and decided to update+ I think I'm going to do an the immortal instruments fanfic **( those of you who have read the immortal instruments I advise you to check it out)**

**I don't own night world*starts armadilloing***

_**Previously…..**_

_"We had a deal!" I screamed looking up at the sky. "Let the others have bad partners and not me, why god…." "Wait do you guys hear whistling?" I had to stop in the middle of my rant; I could have sworn that I heard whistling. I looked up to see Ash looking up at the sky and pretending to hit imaginary voices, and then he looked back at me and started laughing._

_I was about to go over and hit Ash but was interrupted by a shrill shrieking. "The voice… It's back!" Quinn screamed. I noticed that the voice was coming from above, so I looked up and saw Eric hanging upside down from a tree in some sort of bear trap. We all started laughing at the sight of a dis stressed Eric. Thierry pulled a knife out and started trying to cut Eric out. "Could we please just please leave him up there" Jez's voice rang out, while Galen said "He carries a knife around with him at camp? Remind me not to piss him off while were here" "Isn't it ironic that he gets trapped in a bear trap and that's what he's trying to stop people from doing." Delos said._

Delos pov-

After Thierry cut Eric out of the tree we all headed down to the mess hall for lunch. Ash was lifting up two grapefruits saying "I like to pick things up and put them down". I turned to Ash and asked "What does that even mean?" "No one knows what it means it's provocative" "No its not and sounds like something a body buil-" "It gets people going". Then just to prove Ash's theory Morgead got up and started dry humping the air saying "Yeah oh yeah". "See?"

I turned desperately to Maggie but she just giggled and shrugged. I groaned and pressed my head into Maggie's neck getting some comfort in her. She started to stroke my hair and said " I love you" I smiled and looked into her eyes and said "I love you to Maggie" I bent my head and started to kiss her, until we got interrupted by James coming in the door with something brown in his hands. I unwillingly broke away from Maggie, pretending to show interest. That's when I realized it was my stuffed bear Minnie me, I felt anger spark through me and I got up. I looked from James to bear and realized he ripped off his cape and crown. I gasped and said" Bear murderer" while pointing my finger at him, James tossed the bear to the floor smirking and said "Now were even for the pillow incidi-" I tackled him and started punching him, we started rolling and it all was memory's from there.

_**Thierry's pov-**_

After James and Delos's fight we all headed down the hill for our first partner exercise. "I refuse to share a room with a murderer! `` I rolled my eyes at Delos`s drama queenish attitude , I looked over at James who still looked ashen from Delos belting out his blue fire which James just barely managed to avoid. `` Okay everyone go stand with your partner`` I relieved of the fact that I didn't have to deal with them and went over to stand next to Gillian. ``Okay so our first partner exercise is to see how you and your partner get along and help each other , so without further adew the first activity is to learn a jazz dance routine!``

No ones pov –

Everyone was looking around at each other to see if they heard Luke right **(in my mind Mare is the only one who can dance… she was a dancer back home in my story… choreography is SYTYCD Heartbreaker jazz routine Evan and Jeanine) **The all had looks of disbelief on their faces , besides Mare who was looking like it was Christmas. Quinn noticed and asked ``Why are you so happy none of can dance`` at that point Ash had intervene to defend his girlfriend from his best friend ``Actually for your information Mare is an amazing dancer, have you ever wondered why she was such a good fighter, we'll let me tell you it's because she is a beautiful dancer`` with that said Ash went and stalked off into a corner.

_**Ash`s pov-**_

I stormed off away from Quinn and sat by a tree that was overlooking the scene before me. It was one thing to say I can't do something that I actually can do but another to say my soulmate cant. I felt a cool hand touch me and I looked up to see Mare standing there. She silently sat down and sprawled her legs across my folded ones and snuggled into me. I protectively wrapped my arms around her pulling her closer and breathing in her scent. ``Thank you for sticking up for me back there`` she murmured into my chest.

I pulled her head up and looked her in the eyes ``anytime babe`` she giggled and I pulled her into me for a kiss, at first it was gentle but then started to get more heated. I liked her lip asking for permission to enter, which she gladly obliged. She pulled away for air and saw the pout on my lips, she laughed and quickly pecked me on the check and then started to pull me back towards where all the partners were learning the dance. Mare smiled at me and said ``you better start rehearsing you're going to need all the help you can get`` she joked as she started to walk away. I bent down and wrapped my arms around and kissed her neck , then released her and slapped her butt as she walked away.

_**Mare`s pov –**_

I was trying to teach Quinn what lines were, and how to hold me properly for each lift. I could tell he was struggling with the dancing aspect of it all but the looking around at other couples made me feel a bit better. Jez and Eric weren't even dancing because she refused to let Eric touch her, then there was Thierry but even with all of the dance decades he lived through he still had to left feet. I'd have to say the Maggie was the only semi descent dancer there besides myself.


	8. Chapter 8

_Okay I updated even though I didn't get that many reviews, if you read this story please review and tell me! __**Reviews mean that the next chapter will be updated faster**__. I'd also like to say that the last chapter wasn't my best, so please don't judge me off of that. + If anyone here reads the __**MORTAL INSTRUEMENTS**__ please go check out my fanfic and REVIEW! New chapter for M.I is being uploaded today or tomorrow._

_**Disclaimer **__– I do not own this masterpiece book series, it belongs to L.J Smith :(_

**Jez's pov-**

I cannot believe I got stuck with Eric as a partner, I mean really him and David are just so annoying. I mean seriously they go around the house running into the glass doors thinking it was just some hole in the middle of the living room. Really?

**Flashback- **

_Its 1:30 am, most of the soulmate couples were up watching a movie. Eric starts walking down the stairs with David they start talking for a minute then decide to go back up, five minutes later they come back down the stairs. Eric's carrying a suitcase and David just has a bunch of random crap. Then David starts throwing things in saying "Some flippy-floppies, superman cape if I want to go cruising in the air!" David's wearing a karate costume, and once they got they got to the bottom of the stairs Eric dumps the suitcase's contents onto David. "You got sunscreen in my eyes!" David screams and blindly starts kicking out._

"_Are they drunk or something?" Maggie asked. "I personally think they got into Quinn's energy drinks" Morgead says snickering when Eric walks into the glass wall repeatedly and David walked into a solid wall. "Sorry there chap didn't see you there. Well you have a lovely shape now don't you?" David asks while stroking it._

**End of flashback**

And that's the reason I refuse to be partners with him. I look around trying to find Morgead and spot him over with Thea practicing the dance routine. Which must I say they look like fish took out of water just lying there flopping? The only one who knew what they were doing was Mare who was desperately trying to help Quinn out. I start heading towards Morgead, subtly shaking my hips but he seems to notice. "Ermm I going to clean up the broken glass over there" he says while Thea rolls her eyes and goes over to Eric. Morgead roughly pulls me to him and starts kissing me. "Oh my god! You two are cousins get off each other!" Luke's voice boomed out, maybe we should of thought out the whole "cousin" thing. Morgead just smirked ignoring Luke and kept making out with me. Luke finally had enough and walked way.

Thierry's pov- We had five minutes left, and everyone was desperately trying to get the choreography down. Mare was the only one who had it down, hell she had it down the first time she saw it but Quinn was another story. Ash didn't look too bad, but then again he was probably using his connection to Mare to learn the routine. I looked to my right to see Luke running franticly out of the woods. He came right up to me and started saying "!" I couldn't make out what he was saying, so he dragged me into the woods too see Morgead and Jez making out. Ohh, their supposed to be cousins! It took a half hour to tear them apart and get them back to others.

''Since certain people misbehaved there will be no activities for today and you can forget that routine, because none of you are going to get the prize after this!"

**Mare's pov-**

Thank god that was over; I could officially not stand Quinn after an hour and a half trying to teach him how to dance. I saw Ash start coming towards me and I smiled. "God I missed you" he said while hugging me. I giggled and stretched up to kiss him. We started walking back towards our cabin when we walked by David and Eric Ash started singing "Faces, beautiful, no one ugly aloud, ahahahaha" **(A/n check out the hunger games parody by the hillywood show! It was really funny and not what you would be expecting) **

Once we got back to the cabin Ash pulled me towards him. "Being paired up with Poppy, has just reminded me of that fact that I'm lucky to have such an amazing soulmate" Ash said, then bent down and lightly kissed me. After a few minutes I could feel myself drifting off to sleep.

**Delos's pov- **

I walked in my cabin holding hands with Maggie, that's when I saw him. James. I snarled at him and Maggie dragged me over to our bed telling me to be nice. "Delos I don't think you should wear your crown anymore" James voice rang out in the wood cabin. I could feel myself getting furious. "And why would I ever do that peasant?" "Well I think since you're in the presence of the Lord of the Night world, you shouldn't be some egotistical jerk" James said calmly. "No one ever asked for opinion peasant" 'Stop calling me peasant!" James said throwing his pillow in my face. And for the second time today I tackled James to ground.

"So do you wanna go for a swim?" Maggie asked Poppy over the screaming. 'Yeah sure, I don't want be around when Delos starts shooting out blue fire!"


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey, I'm back! So I really want to get back into writing and to prove it to all of you all of my stories have been updated! That's right you heard me, every story that I have published has been updated and improved along with a new Mortal Instruments story! Merry Christmas, the thing that really keeps me going is reviews! I love all of you so much and would like to thank you for your support! I also want to do a 12 days of Christmas Night World style which I would type all in one day and post 1 or 2 chapters a day review or PM if you're interested!**

**Disclaimer- I do not own this brilliant piece of literature it belongs to goddess herself L.J. Smith**

**Previously on Circle Daybreak Go Camping –**

_**Delos's pov- **_

_**I walked in my cabin holding hands with Maggie, that's when I saw him. James. I snarled at him and Maggie dragged me over to our bed telling me to be nice. "Delos I don't think you should wear your crown anymore" James voice rang out in the wood cabin. I could feel myself getting furious. "And why would I ever do that peasant?" "Well I think since you're in the presence of the Lord of the Night world, you shouldn't be some egotistical jerk" James said calmly. "No one ever asked for opinion peasant" 'Stop calling me peasant!" James said throwing his pillow in my face. And for the second time today I tackled James to ground. "So do you want to go for a swim?" Maggie asked Poppy over the screaming. 'Yeah sure, I don't want be around when Delos starts shooting out blue fire!"**_

Currently-

Delos and James fiercely circled each other; both had equal damage from the other. Delos's eyes burned of thirst and he said to James "You might as well give up now peasant, we all know who will win, I mean look at me I am superior to you" James let a growl seep through his clenched teeth "Call me peasant one more time and your done Redfern" Delos met his eyes with a steady gaze and lifted his head up higher. "Peasant" That one word flowing so effortlessly off of his tongue and into the atmosphere around them, that was all James needed. "You're dead Redfern" and with those to word's James pounced on Delos sending them both flying through the wooden cabin door. Neither of them reacting from the hit, they continued on clawing and grabbing at each other.

**Quinn's pov-**

Ash and I were making our way up the pathway to our cabin when we saw Delos and James come flying through the wooden door of their cabin. I stopped in my tracks and sensed Ash do the same, silently we looked at each other and a smile stretched its way onto both of our faces. Right now Delos had James face into the ground and appeared to be winning. "Dagonis **-Delos- **is currently in the lead, in his spare time he lifts dragons and eats fibre muffins" I announced with a thick accent, Ash following my lead saying "Jagonis **-James- **lifts mountain lions in his free time and takes part in alternative dance classes, it appears that he should he eat more fibre muffins because he appears to be losing."

Just then Poppy and Maggie appeared dripping and smelling like the ocean, they looked over to were their soulmates were rolling from side to side on the ground and rolled their eyes at the boys. Ash and I went over to them pretending to hold microphones, while I held my ear and said "Recent news tells me that Dagonis has 7 wife's and one is standing right next to me" Ash continued on "Jagonis has 10 wife's and a sheep he is very fond of, any comments you have wife number 7?" he said while shoving his pretend microphone into Poppy's face. They grimaced and continued onward to their cabins, Ash and I looked at each other and started roaring.

We left the two fighting boys behind us and continued to the forest, Ash pulled the saw out from his jacket and picked a tree to start on. "Remind me again why we are doing this?" I smirked at him while he tried to start sawing. "We are doing this to get back at those stupid activity coordinators, were going to put the outside inside their cabin and the inside outside their cabin, thus we need a tree. Are you going to help me or not jackass?" I got up from the tree I was currently leaning on and took the other end of the saw, while Ash screamed out "Heave hoe heave hoe, put your back into it Quinny boy" I mentally rolled my eyes and sawed harder. "That's right Quinny be my bitch I own you" I dropped the saw causing Ash to fumble and fall backwards onto a pile of grass. "Is that the way to treat your pimp?" He said. "You are literally too stupid to insult" I said through my teeth. Ash made a face and picked up the saw and went back to work. "Quinny boy likes it rough, I'll show him rough" he kept on muttering. "I have a new found respect for Mary Lynette now" I told him while picking up the saw again to get this over with.

….. 23 trees later

Ash and I were carrying the last two trees down when we paced David and Eric; they appeared to be doing some weird dance. They had their arms fumbling about and were m uttering gibberish and every few seconds they would scream out "EHHHHHHHH MACERANA!"

**Okay guys REVIEW OR PM ME! I love you all and if you don't review Quinny boy will come after you ;)**


End file.
